Detector de mentiras
by Barbie Horan Mellark
Summary: -Naruko, que hacen?     -Oh veras hermanito, con mis amigas compramos esto, un detector de mentiras... y si mientes tenemos el suero de la verdad...     -Naruko, no puedo creer que ustedes crean en esas tonteras... tienen 15 años!
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer esta historia no me pertenece solo la publico en esta pagina su autor es kizune uchiha. Naruto no me pertenece el es de sasuke y ellos dos de kishimoto-baka.**_

Hoy era un día completamente... aburrido, no tenía nada que hacer, y los chicos todos estaban haciendo cualquier cosa o simplemente estaban ocupados, me canse de llamarlos y deje mi celular a un lado para tirarme en el sofa a ver un poco de tele.

Cambie de canal... no había nada bueno que ver, abre dado vuelta a los canales unas 5 veces para luego apagar el televisor.

-Que día tan aburrido...

No tenía nada que hacer mas que estar hechado hay en el sofa, ubiera molestado a Sasuke pero fue con su hermano a "entrenar" osea, lo que para ellos significaba casi matarse a golpes hasta que uno se rindiera... que normalmente no pasaba, aunque Sasuke siempre perdia se negaba a rendirse y por eso siempre o quedaba inconciente o en urgencias... pero bueno, no es que yo deba preocuparme por el... o si? No es nada mas que mi amigo. Los demas chicos o fueron al cine, o estan en una cita, etc etc..

-_Jajaja que buen juego Naruko!_

Ah, lo olvidaba Naruko y sus amigas estaban en la casa... osea, ella, Temari, Hinata, TenTen, Sakura, Karin, Ino y Matsuri. Generalmente cuando se reunian en el cuarto de mi hermana no le prestaba mayor atencion a lo que hablaban... pero como me aburría...

-_Naruko.. este juego esta de lo mejor jajaj! podria estar asi toda la tarde! - _decía Temari

-_Si tienes razon Tema... es divertido ver como Karin se humilla jajaj! _

-_Callate pelichicle! es tu turno! jaja_

De pronto Sakura ya no gritaba, entonces no pude escuchar lo que dijo, solo como un murmuñño pero las demas chicas estallaron en carcajadas... que era lo que pasaba halla arriba?

-_Jajajja! eres patetica pelichicle! jajaja_

-_Bueno, pero no es mas patetica que tu Karin jajaj _

_-Temari, no tienes porque defender a la frentona Karin tiene razon! jaja_

-_Callate gorda, el proximo sera tu turno!_

_-Hinata... las chicas siempre pelean asi?_

-_Si Matsuri... tendras que acostumbrate..._

Pude distinguir perfectamente las tonalidades de voz de Hinata y Matsuri, estaban apartadas de la conversacion lo que significaba una cosa: las chicas peleaban entre ellas... o mejor dicho Temari y Sakura contra Karin e Ino... siempre lo mismo.

-_Bueno chicas! quien sigue?_

-_Oye.. Matsuri no a jugado en ningun turno, le toca!_

-_P-Pero yo no quiero jugar..._

-_Vamos Matsu.. no seas timida ese es el papel de Hinata jajaj_

Al parecer se estaban entreteniendo mucho, y me carga parecerme a ero-sennin espiando a las chicas asi que decidi subir haber que hacian.

Toque la puerta... nada.

Toc Toc...

Toc Toc...

Toc Toc Toc...

. . .

-Naruko! abre la puerta!

-_No!_

-Porque no?

-_Si entras... tendras que jugar con nosotras!_

-Esta bien..

Al fin me abrieron la puerta y me dejaron pasar... el cuarto de mi hermana daba escalofrios, estaba lleno de posters con sus idolos de "Yaoi" dew... que asco. Me sente en el suelo como las amigas de mi hermana, al lado de Matsuri y Hinata que era con las que mejor me llevaba.

-Bien... a que juegan?

-A verdad o mentira! - dijo Ino con estrellitas en los ojos

-... Y... como se juega?

-Nii-Chan baka... aqui tenemos el juego - dijo señalando un aparato que tenia unos cables con unos audifonos - es una maquina que detecta las mentiras... entonces te pones los audifonos y te preguntamos algo, si respondes mal se prendera esta lucecita - dijo señalando un foco rojo

- . . .

-Si! te dejo sin palabras no? pero... no es todo! si mientes, tenemos esto... - dijo señalando una botellita con un extraño liquido en su interior - es un suero de la verdad... osea, o nos dices la respuesta a nuestras preguntas... o te sacamos la respuesta! - Ahora estaban todas con estrellitas en los ojos, claro exeptuando a Hinata y Matsuri

- . . .

- . . .

- . . .

- . . .

-No creen que estan algo grande para creer en estas tonteras de maquinas? porfavor...! tienen 15 años! maduren de una vez!

-Tonteras? esta maquina funciona de verdad Nii-chan baka!

-Claro que no Naruko, no son mas que mentiras para vender estas cosas inservibles

-Te equivocas! si funciona!

-Claro que no!

- . . .

- . . .

-Entonces... te proponemos algo - hablo por primera vez Matsuri - Si crees que es mentira invita para mañana a todos tus amigos y entre todo jugaremos... y como no van a creer en este juego los obligaremos a responder y seran humillados, que les parece chicas? Naruto?

- . . .

- . . .

-Que brillante idea Matsuri! Y yo que crei que eras una aburrida! - exclamo Sakura

-Sii! Matsuri deberias opinar mas seguido! - la apoyo Temari

-Hehehe...

-Bueno Nii-Chan baka... - las interrumpio Naruko - aceptas el "reto"?

- . . . Claro que acepto Naruko, asi les demostrare a ustedes que es mentira y ustedes quedaran humilladas al ver que esa cosa no funciona.

Naruto se paro rapidamente y azoto la puerta algo molesto... pero claro que aceptaria el jueguito de Naruko, era imposible que el "suero de la verdad" funcionara... asi que empezo a llamar a cada uno de sus amigos y les explico todo... todos rieron un poco, pero desde luego aceptaron... cada año siempre hacian algo parecido a eso... como una batalla "chicos vs chicas".

-Bien... entonces los que vendran son... - Naruto saco un cuaderno y un lapiz y empezo a anotar los nombres de sus amigos que vendrian, y tambien los nombres de las amigas de su hermana, al final quedo algo asi:

Chicas vs Chicos

Naruko Naruto

Hinata Neji

Temari Gaara

Sakura Lee

Karin Sasuke

Matsuri Kiba

Ino Sai

TenTen Shino

-Bien... el resto de los chicos participo en el ultimo "desafio" contra las chicas asi que esta vez no vendran... todo esta listo para mañana.

Mientras que, en la habitacion de Naruko...

-Bien hay Matsuri... ahora tendremos a los chicos que respondan nuestras preguntas kukuku... - rió Ino

-Sii! y ya saben que hacer no chicas? - dijo Naruko

-Claro... pero, quienes eran las parejas?

-Ah claro, todas sabes que Sasuke y Naruto cierto?

-Sip!

-Que me dicen de Shino y Kiba?

-Sii! yo e visto que esos dos han estado muy juntos ultimamente!

-Bien... haber.. entonces eso dejaria a Sai y Gaara y a Neji y Lee no?

-Sip! seguramente ellos son los que vendran... y para nuestra suerte los 8 estan enamorados entre ellos mismos y no se dan cuenta jajaj!

-Exacto... ya veras hermanito... lo que pasa por meterte con tu hermana... esta "batalla" la ganaremos las chicas...

-Sii!


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer esta historia no me pertenece solo la publico en esta pagina su autor es kizune uchiha. Naruto no me pertenece el es de sasuke y ellos dos de kishimoto-baka_

-. . . QUE? - exclamo un azabache al llegar a la casa de los Uzumakis, ya todos los demas se encontraban ahí

-. . . S-Sasuke?

-Que? porque me miran asi? - se encontraba gritando por todo el lugar furioso...

-Sasuke? - llego el rubio y lo vio - que... que paso contigo? tienes un brazo enyesado y las dos piernas rotas tambien!

-Hmp... no paso nada

-Fue la pelea contra Itachi no?

-Hmp... - El Uchiha mantenia su rostro frio y serio tratando de disimular el dolor y que habia perdido _**nuevamente **_contra su hermano

-Bueno Sasuke, a mi no me engañas... aunque no lo quieras admitir todos aqui sabemos que fue la pelea contra Itachi de ayer... siempre es lo mismo, pero bueno, aun hay algo que me intriga...

-El Que?

-Porque viniste con apenas un baston? Teme! si tu tienes muletas y una silla de ruedas para estos casos...

-Hmp... esas cosas son para debiles...

- . . .

- Esto... * cof cof * - interrumpio Naruko - ya estamos todos, podemos pasar a jugar?

-Claro... - dijo Gaara

-Vamos! las venceremos de nuevo con el poder de la juventud! - grito Lee

- . . . Sabes Lee? si fuera por eso... nosotras somos mas jovenes que ustedes - dijo Matsuri sonriendole mientras las demas se reian...

-Pwneado... - murmuro Sasuke y los chicos se empezaron a reir de un Lee desorientado y derrotado por su propio juego de palabras

-Ya dejen de reirse de Lee - interrumpio Neji un poco serio - Naruko, donde jugaremos esta vez?

-_"Con que preocupandose por Lee? jaja... ya veran lo que les espera chicos!" _En mi habitación - todas sonrieron complises - ven, es en el segundo piso a la derecha

-. . .

-Sasuke...

-Yo puedo solo...

-. . .

Antes de que alguien lo interrumpiera el Uchiha con solo un baston, sus 2 piernas y un brazo enyesado trato de subir los escalones. Gaara tenia una mirada de "se caera en 3, 2, 1" Neji solo esperaba con ansias que cayera, Lee lo miraba con estrellitas en los ojos, Shino... no se podia ver su expresion, pero de seguro disfrutaria lo que le pasara al Uchiha, Kiba ya se habia empezado a reir y el resto solo lo miraba con asombro.

-. . .

-Maldita Sea! - Gaara sonrió, Sasuke había llegado al 4 escalon y callo, de un momento a otro las risas cesaron

- Ehh? - dijer on los chicos

-Aaaahhh! - grito Naruto

-Kyaaaaa! - gritaron todas las chicas

-Hmp - fue lo unico que dijo Sasuke

El Uchiha tropezo y el rubio se lanzo al suelo para atraparlo, quedando el Uchiha sobre su cuerpo... y no a escazos centimetros, si no que sus labios se habian juntado y ambos... habian correspondido al beso?

- . . .

-Ehem... chicos... consiganse una habitación jajaj - bromeo Kiba, entonces ambos reaccionaron y empezaron a escupir hacia un lado haciendo un gesto de desagrado

-Jajaj... bien bien chicos... ignoremos esto "_por ahora kukuku" _y vayamos a mi habitación, Hinata, Matsuri puedes ayudar a Sasuke a subir?

-Claro - dijeron las dos al unisono mientras ayudaban al chico a subir las escaleras

-Porque tengo la sensacion de que se nos olvida algo? creo que algo falta aqui... - dijo Gaara

-Mmm.. no lo se, pero mejor sigamos... - le animo Neji

*** En La Habitación ***

-Bien, ambos sabemos que este sera uno de nuestros duelos... ehh... porque siento que falta algo? - pregunto Naruko

-Si... yo tengo el mismo presentimiento - dijo Gaara

-Mmm.. si lo olvide no debe tener mayor importancia... bueno, sera un vs asi que... aqui estan los contrincantes...

-Yo contra mi hermano, esta bien?

-Si - dijeron todos

-Hinata vs Neji?

-Si

-Temari vs Gaara?

-Si

-Sakura vs Lee?

-Si

-Karin vs Sasuke?

-Si

-Matsuri vs Kiba?

-Si

-TenTen vs Shino?

-Si

-Ino vs Sai?

-S... si?

-. . .

-Donde esta Sai! - exclamaron todos

-Yo sabia que faltaba algo - murmuro Gaara

-Ya sabia yo que faltaron los pervertidos comentarios de Sai cuando Naruto y Sasuke se besaron jajaja - rio Kiba seguido de todos menos Sasuke y Naruto

-Si vuelves a decir algo perrito... te iras a la perrera entiendes? - dijo Sasuke con un tono que daba escalofrios, todos se quedaron paralisados y Kiba solo trago saliva

-Ehm... bueno, donde esta Sai?

-El estaba aqui cuando llego Sasuke - Dijo Sakura

-Si, la pelichicle no miente, yo tambien lo vi - dijo Karin... "apoyando" a Sakura

-Bueno... si estaba aqui, entonces... donde esta ahora? - exclamo Naruto con un tono de preocupacion

*Toc Toc Toc*

-Uh? pase! - grito Naruko mientras los demas seguidan removiendo objetos en la habitacion como tazas, cojines, sabanas y otras cosas buscando a Sai

-. . .

-Cooomoo staaan tooos? *Hip*

-. . . SAAII?

-Seeep *Hip* quieen mas?

-Esto... Sai... estas borracho? - pregunto curioso Naruto

-No Naruto, esta en perfectas condiciones... - dijo con ironia Sasuke...

-Ah... yo ya creia que estaba borracho y pasado a alcohol

-. . . - Se escucho que una palma de una mano de pegaba contra su cara, fue Gaara

-Que? - dijo Naruto

-Naruto... dew.. sabes que? nada

-Okey!

- . . . Ehm... volviendo con Sai... porque estas borracho? - pregunto Ino

- *Hip* noo edstoy borrachoww... soolo pache a la cochina y habian unaas cuantas botechitaass.. * Hip *

-Bueno... el juego debe continuar! - grito Naruko

-Si! el juego debe continuar! - la apoyo Lee

-Esta bien... Gaara, porfavor cuida de Sai - dijo "amablemente" Naruko mientras todas las chicas se miraban complises

- *Hip* Gaarritaa... zabes lo bieen que hueles? * Hip *

-. . .

- Bien! *cof cof* - interrumpio Naruko - La primera ronda es yo contra mi hermano, porfavor Naruto ponte este audifono y yo me pondre este otro

Naruto se puso el audifono que salia de aquel extraño aparato mientras Naruko se ponia el otro.

-Mira sera como un duelo, el primero en humillarse demasiado y que quiera para pierde ok? Y si la luz se prende ocuparemos el "suero de la verdad" y le sacaremos toda la verdad por la fuerza...

-Esta bien... quien parte?

-Damas primero - sonrio Naruko mientras que su hermano hacia un puchero - Bien hermanito "_Naruko controla tus preguntas, las definitivas al final" _es verdad o mentira que tu ropa interior tiene al "osito Teddy" ?_._

_Se que me querrán matar por tardarme pero fue culpa de mi madre hehehe digamos que reprobé 3 y robe un celular pero no es nada en fin prometo no tardar mas la próxima vez._


End file.
